1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc player for reproducing both e minidisc and a compact disc and more particularly, to a disc player for selectively reproducing a minidisc and a compact disc by using a single pickup and a single spindle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a variety of disc players are used for reproduction of only one kind of disc. So, when a user wants to obtain information from other kinds of discs, e.g., minidisc and compact disc, he or she may be required to buy a new disc player applicable thereto. Also, there have been manufactured disc players which can play discs with different sizes, these may be used only in case of a reproduction of the same kind of disc. Lately, a disc player capable of playing a naked disc such as compact disc as well as a cartridge-encased disc such as minidisc has been proposed. Such player capable of reproducing both naked disc and cartridge-encased disc is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,185.
The disc player disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent has a drawback in that components for loading and driving of the naked disc and the cartridge-encased disc are very intricately connected thereto, so that the reliability for the entire components may be seriously considered. Due to these many components, the production cost is also increased.
Also, there has been proposed a disc player for selectively reproducing both a minidisc and the compact disc, wherein a first spindle assembly for the compact disc and a second spindle assembly for the minidisc are arranged on a center line of an identical plane of a base plate in separate relationship with each other with a predetermined distance apart, a single pickup is arranged to move linearly between the first and second spindle assemblies in order to read out informations recorded in both a compact disc and a minidisc which are loaded on respective turntables constituting the first and second spindle assemblies, and a disc tray, on an identical plane of which are provided a compact disc mount as well as a minidisc mount in a front and rear relation, is so disposed above the base plate as to move not only in a forward and a backward direction but also in a upward and a downward direction.
This conventional art has advantage in that it is possible to reproduce selectively both the compact disc as well as the minidisc by using a single pickup device. To perform this, however, a pair of spindle assemblies must be arranged longitudinally on an identical plane of the base plate, and the compact disc mount and minidisc mount also must be provided within an identical plane of the disc tray longitudinally. Accordingly, a product becomes very bulky and structure thereof is complicated. So productivity deteriorates and it is impossible to make the product small in size or thin in thickness.